Characters
This page shows the characters that appear in the story. The characters are divided by series Characters Super Mario Bros *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Princess Daisy *Toad *Toadette *Toadsworth *Yoshi *Rosalina *Professor E.Gadd *Luma *Plum *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Kamek *Iggy Koopa *Morton Koopa Jr. *Lemmy Koopa *Ludwig von Koopa *Roy Koopa *Wendy o. Koopa *Larry Koopa *Boom Boom *Pom Pom *Petey Piranha *King Bob-omb *Whomp King *King Boo *Goomboss *Koopa Bros. *General Guy *Army Hammer Bro. *Tatanga *Koopa Clan (Koopas, Goombas, Shy Guys) Wario * Wario *Waluigi *Mona *Ashley *Red *Captain Syrup Crash Bandicoot *Crash Bandicoot *Coco Bandicoot *Crunch Bandicoot *Aku Aku *Polar *Pura *Neo Cortex *N. Gin *N. Brio *N. Thorpy *N. Trance *Nina Cortex *Uka Uka *Tiny Tiger *Dingodile *Ripper Roo *Koala Kong *Pinstripe Potoroo *Komodo Brothers *Nitros Oxide *Thorpy Girls Giana Sisters *Giana *Maria Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Enchina *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Blaze the Cat *Marine the Raccoon *Sticks the Badger *Sally Acorn *Rotor Walrus *Bunnie Rabbot *NICOLE *Dr. Eggman *Eggman Nega *Metal Sonic *Death Egg Silver Sonic *Crystal Caves Silver Sonic *Mecha Sonic *Nack the Weasel *Zarvok *Zazz *Zeena *Master Zik *Zommom *Zor *Badniks (Motobug, Catakiller, Buzz-bomber) *Scrouge the Hedgehog & Fiona Fox (Archie Characters are now scrapped) Spyro the Dragon *Spyro the Dragon *Hunter *Bianca *Elora *The Professor *Blink *Ripto *Crush *Gulp Banjo-Kazooie * Banjo * Kazooie * Bottles * Mumbo Jumbo *Humba Wumba *Grunty *Banjo-Kazooie Enemies (I-Spy Cam, Gruntlings) Donkey Kong * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Dixie Kong * King K. Rool Mega Man * Mega Man * Roll * Dr. Wily * Mega Man Enemies (Met) Metroid * Samus Aran Tomb Raider * Lara Croft Rayman * Rayman * Globox * Barbara * Rayman Enemies (Living Stones) Klonda * Klonda Star Fox * Fox *Falco *Krystal *Wolf Freedom Planet * Sash Lilac * Carol Tea * Milia Bassert Shantae *Shantae *Rotty Tops *Sky *Bolo *Risky Boots Splatoon *Inkling Boy *Inkling Girl *Callie *Marie *Judd *DJ Octavio *Octolings Skullgirls * Filia & Samson * Ms. Fortune * Painwheel * Parasoul * Umbrella * Squigly & Levithan * Bloody Marie * Valentine * Fukua * Robo Fortune Yooka-Laylee * Yooka * Laylee Croc * Croc Malice * Malice Vexx * Vexx Touhou *Reimu *Marisa *Reisen *Tewi *Patchouil *Sanae *Mokou *Aya *Hatate *Momji *Remilia *Flandre Skylanders * Spyro (Skylanders) *Hex *Sleuth Elf *Sprocket *Torch *Chill *Cynder *Flashwing *Blades *Bash *Whirlwind *Dëja vü *Kaos Five Nights at Freddy's * Freddy Fazbear *Bonnie *Chica *Foxy *Toy Freddy *Toy Bonnie *Toy Chica *Funtime Foxy *Balloon Boy *Jay Jay *The Puppet *Freadbear *Spring Bonnie *Circus Baby *Funtime Freddy *Ballora *Minieenra *Babybab *Nightmare Animatronics My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Twilight Sparkle *Applejack *Rainbow Dash *Pinkie Pie *Fluttershy *Rarity *Spike *Apple Bloom *Sweetie Belle *Scootaloo *Sunset Shimmer *Starlight Glimmer *MoonDancer *Vinyl Scratch *Derpy *Princess Celetrisa *Princess Luna *Discord Adventure Time *Finn *Jake *Princess Bubblegum *Ice King Gravity Falls *Dipper Pines *Mabel Pines *Pacific Northwest *Wendy *Bill Cipher Star and the Forces of Evil * Star Butterfly * Marco Phineas and Ferb * Phineas * Ferb * Candace * Perry the Platypus * Dr. Doof SheZow *Shezow *Dudepow *Kelly Hamilton *Cold Finger Atomic Betty *Betty Wakfu * Yugo * Sadlygrove * Evailgne * Alimea Strawberry Shortcake * Strawberry Shortcake *Blueberry Muffin *Orange Blossom *Lemon Mengiune *Raspberry Torte *Plum Pudding *Apple Dumping *Sour Grapes *Sweet Grapes *Cherry Jam *Huckleberry Pie Rainbow Brite * Rainbow Brite PowerPuff Girls * Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup Winx Club * Bloom The Simpsons * Homer Simpson * Marge Simpson * Bart Simpson * Lisa Simpson * Maggie Simpson * Mr. Burns * Smithers * Slideshow Bob Frozen * Elsa * Anna Tangled * Rapunzael Big Hero 6 * BayMax *Tomagogo *Honey Lemon Sailor Moon *Sailor Moon *Sailor Mars *Sailor Venus *Sailor Mercury *Sailor Saturn *Sailor Jupiter *Sailor Neptune *Sailor Uranus *Sailor Pluto *Chibi Sailor Moon Panty & Stockings * Panty * Stocking Kill La Kill * Rykuo Dragon Ball *Goku Pokemon Anime *Ash Ketchum *Misty *Brock *Tracey *Gary Oak *May *Max *Dawn *Cilan *Iris *Serena *Bonnie *Clemont *Lillie *Lana *Mallow *Jessie *James *Meowth DC Comics *Batman *Superman *Wonder Woman *Robin *Batgirl *Raven *Cyborg *Beast Boy *Starfire *The Joker *Harley Quinn Marvel Comics *The Hulk *Captain America *Spiderman *Deadpool Disney *Mickey Mouse *Donald Duck *Goofy *Minnie Mouse *Daisy Duck *Pluto *Pegleg Pete *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit *Snow White *Aurora *Belle *Ariel *Judy Hops *Nick Wilde *Wreck-it Ralph Doctor Who *The Doctor (1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,War,9,10,11,12,13) *Ian *Barbara *Vicky *Sarah *K-9 *Ace *Rose *Martha *Amy *Rory *The Daleks & Special Weapon Daleks *Cyberman *The Master *Davros Others *Nikki from Swapnote *Dora the Explorer *Madeline *Tom & Jerry *Rogar Rabbit *Jessica Rabbit *Bugs Bunny *Daffy Duck *Porky Pig *Betty Boop *Popeye *Sam & Max Category:Misc Category:Pages to Resort